


Unread Valentine

by madlysanecatlady



Series: Gladnis Valentine's Day [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, Gladnis, M/M, Short, Valentine - Freeform, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 06:57:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13608009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madlysanecatlady/pseuds/madlysanecatlady
Summary: Gladio gives Ignis a Valentine. His reaction is unexpected.





	Unread Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> **The[Prompt](http://madlysanecatlady.tumblr.com/post/170439296574/gladnis-valentines-day-prompts) is:**  
>  _Gladio gives Ignis a Valentine. His reaction is unexpected._

Gladio was nervous. Ignis could practically _feel_ the nerves radiating off him as he stood in front of him. He frowned. ‘Gladio? What’s the matter?’

Gladio shook his head. ‘I’ve got something for you. A valentine,’ he said quietly, holding out a small pink card.

Ignis barely glanced down at it, instead opting to stare at Gladio’s face, pulled into what should have been a careful mask of calmness that Ignis could see straight through. Gladio appeared to be holding his breath, causing Ignis to realise he was holding his own breath as well. He let it out before sucking in a deep one, wondering how best to react to this.

He had loved Gladio for almost as long as he had known him. The moment he had seen below the gruff soldier exterior to the sensitive and caring man beneath, Ignis knew his heart was lost to him forever. He could barely believe he was now seeing those feelings returned, long having resigned himself to unrequited status.

After a moment’s consideration, he reached up to grab a fistful of T-shirt and pulled Gladio down so he could kiss him, not caring that they were in a hallway in the usually crowded Citadel and that anyone could walk past and see. He had dreamed too long of this to let such a mundane thing scare him off.

Gladio wrapped his arms around him, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss, demanding access to Ignis’ mouth. He pulled away for air after several moments of bliss and smiled down at Ignis. ‘Wow. What brought that on? I’ll do it again.’

‘Well, this,’ Ignis finally looked down at the valentine and noticed what was written on it. _If you don’t wanna be Gladdy’s BFF, you can be mine! Love, Iris_. He flushed. The card had been from _Iris_? Well, that certainly could have gone badly. The one time he neglected to immediately inspect something handed to him was the one time it could have ruined everything. ‘Sorry.’

‘Don’t be sorry,’ Gladio held out an envelope. ‘This one’s from me. I was, yeah, really nervous to see how you’d react but if that’s how you react to me delivering things for my sister, well, I’m excited now.’

Flushing deeper, Ignis opened the envelope and pulled out a card. There was a moogle on the front holding up a heart, and Ignis opened it to find two tickets to the movie he had mentioned wanting to see in passing the week before. _Movie date?_ _♥_ _Gladio_ it said inside in Gladio’s smooth, looping handwriting. Ignis looked up and smiled.

‘You know the answer is yes.’

Gladio smiled back. ‘So, is there another shirt-tugging reaction to that, or is that a one-time only deal? I could go for a few thousand more of those.’

Ignis rolled his eyes and tugged Gladio’s lips back down to his, honestly thankful he had neglected to read that valentine; he likely never would have done this otherwise. He would need to thank Iris later.


End file.
